Love is difficult
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Just a series of poems of my favorite Yaoi couple NaruGaa. Enjoy them! R&R please! 'puppy dog eyes.'
1. Eternal Darkness

Me: Okay, a series of poems for my favorite Yaoi couple: NaruGaa

Me: Okay, a series of poems for my favorite Yaoi couple: NaruGaa. This one is Gaara's POV of when he died. The next one will be Naruto's POV of finding Gaara dead. Be sure to review and check out my other stories; Seeing Red, Captive Brethren, Stained Desire, and Romantic Advise.

Naruto: Why am I second?!

Me: 'growls and eyes flash dark green' because I freakin' said so!!

Gaara: 'Naruto hides behind him.' Wow, she's got a temper. I wonder what Neji sees in her?

Me: What was that?

Both: nothin'

Me: Good. I don't own Naruto or Gaara. Yet I own the poem. I wish though!! Review by pressing the blue bottom at the end that says 'review'.

Eternal Darkness

I let it happen

I tired to live without words

I'm dead now

You're alive

Please save me then,

From Eternal Darkness

My Beloved friend


	2. Burning

Me: Konnichiwa

Me: Konnichiwa! Here's the next poem. Naruto's POV

Gaara: 'Naruto still hidden behind him.' She's studying some Japanese words.

Me: Did I say it right?

Naruto: Y-Yeah!

Me: Ohh, Naruto, you can do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Raidon doesn't own me or Gaara…

Gaara: Thank God!

Naruto: …She owns the poem though.

Me: Gaara…you're dead. 'Gaara hits the floor dead.'

Naruto: GAARA!!

Me: Enjoy! I'm not sure what the next one will be. Suggestions would be great. Thank you! R&R afterwards folks.

Burning

It's my all fault.

My heart burns now,

It burns like hell.

Wretched from me chest

It burns for you.

A demon rises in me,

It hungers for the deaths

Of you're murderers.

I will bring you back!

My heart,

still burns for you.


	3. Beat and Comfort

Me: HI

Me: HI! Thanks for waiting everyone. I present you guys two poems today.

Gaara: Oh, great. So, what are they about?

Me: Find out by readin' smart one.

Gaara: 'pouts' Raidon doesn't Naruto.

Beat

There you are,

sitting up shocked.

I saved you.

I can feel your

heartbeat against my hand.

I thought I lost you.

You're safe now,

in my care.

Comfort

My head is blank when I look outside.

It hardly bares a thought anymore.

You walk blankly too.

An awkward silence washes over us,

you lower your head,

but I see the tears still.

I rush over to you, wary.

"Are these tears of joy?" I ask confused.

You shake your head and wipe them away.

"I'm sorry," I say blankly.

You hug me tightly and stroke you're head.

Comfort. I know this emotion.


	4. Again

Again

Dry blood rest on my hands,

It splashes onto me like water.

My deep sky eyes are in terror.

You lay dead with a sword stuck in your chest

Pools of blood in circle you and your eyes are closed.

Why? Why did this happen?

I drop to my knees in the momentary silence.

You're gone again. No life in that pale face. Again.

I take your hand in mine and held it tightly.

Please, don't leave me alone again, my love!

You're the only one, who can force my demon back,

Before it takes over again.

Stay with me, don't leave me…again.

My sun-lit cheeks are wet with tears.

I hear you groan in response and I stare at you.

Your pale emerald eyes gaze at me gladly.

You whisper my name sweetly.

"You were still meant to be Hokage. I've ran out of time."

You wheeze out blood onto me and I don't flinch.

"You must protect Suna and Konoha. They need a strong leader.

You're strong enough to lead them."

I reply looking up. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

You crack a smile. "Of course you are, my dear sweet Naruto."

"Hmp, I guess the so-great Kazekage couldn't handle one little blow."

That voice scratched at my heart, clawing at it.

I hold you close to my heart and place you on the ground behind me.

"So, the dope is gonna fight? Bring it on, Naruto."

On his lips, it sounds like venom from a dead snake.

I clutch my fists and snarl angrily. "You killed him…

I can never forgive you." My eyes flash scarlet and I allow the tears to fall.

"Naruto…" You say weakly sensing the Kyuubi rising. "…don't…you mustn't."

"Gaara…I won't lose you, ever again."


	5. Live in Peace

I cough up blood spilling over my mouth.

It's foul tasting and it stinks. I hear a piercing scream from

You…so loud and full of pain. The pain we avoided for so long.

But you…chose to protect me over your life. Is that love?

I lay on the ground, not fading away though. Like before, but

Since you touched me, my body is healing; slowly, but healing my cells and bones.

You gave me your last bit of charka to live. That bastard is dying too. I'm glad.

You crawl to me slowly, your body surrounded with that dark eerie charka.

I'm not afraid and you collapse to the ground next to me facing down.

"Now you must protect our villages, Gaara. You're the only one now."

You stop to cough. "I want you to have my charka so you may wield sand again."

I shake my head. "You need it,"

In response, you grab your head and glare at me with red eyes.

"Good bye, dear one."

Your head hits the ground with a thud with your scarlet eyes staring at me.

Your face is pale as mine; I touch your neck searching for a pulse. Nothing.

I just lay here, not dying, for I can feel the charka surging through me blood.

My legs begin to hold me up as I wobble around and I turn my head back to you.

I pull the sword out of my chest and the wound is healed. The blood is stuck in my nose.

A tear slips down my face and I hear footsteps approaching and the sand reacts.

Huh? My power…what's…?

"Gaara," Temari calls out. My feet stumble over and I feel her catch me.

I stare at her blankly and I gaze over at Naruto. "W-What happened…?"

She catches the sight of his body and covers her mouth in shock.

My tears slip down my face and I stand up pacing over to him.

"Live in peace, my dear Naruto."


End file.
